Chapter 6
Eternal Wind (悠久の風 Yūkyū no Kaze), Brionac (ブリューナク Buryūnaku), and The Me From 5 Long Seconds Ago (遥か５秒前の風 Haruka 5-Byō Mae no Kaze) comprise the sixth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Part 1: Eternal Wind In an abandoned building, a large group of girls in one piece swimsuits gather before a girl dressed in punk attire. The punk girl asks what happened to Mad Golem, to which another girl responds that they lost contact after his possession. Undeterred, the punk girl leads the other girls as they all pull out their smart phones and begin to draw weapons on Encircled Grimzelia. The punk girl becomes frustrated when she doesn't draw any good weapons and none of the other girls report any good draws either. The punk girl dismisses saying they will meet again in one week to perform more draws. Elsewhere, Daigo, Yurina, Ea, and Nonoka are gathered in a park as Ea prepares to do a 10x Draw. After doing so, another Grimzelia monster appears out of Ea's phone, this time a large ghost-like creature. Daigo is delighted, believing his plan to have Ea draw monsters for Yurina to fight so she can level up has succeeded. Yurina attacks the monster, but, to her surprise, her sword phases right through it. Ea explains that the monster is a ghost type and that they must use a staff to fight it, but Daigo, confused, says he doesn't have one. Ea further explains that there are three types of Grimzelia monsters (Beast, Ghost, and Mecha) and each one is weak and immune to a certain type of weapon. The ghost monster then grabs Yurina and shoots her with brain-melting ray that will steadily decrease her level. The ghost then begins to chase after Nonoka, at which point Ea tells Daigo to summon her as friend support. Ea dons her S Rare weapon Ludra's Staff, but immediately trips and is caught by the ghost who shoots its ray at her as well. Daigo performs a 10x Draw so Yurina can save her. Later, having emerged from victorious from the battle after Daigo drew an S Rare staff for Yurina, Ea apologizes for her failure and Yurina passively mocks her. Yurina thanks Daigo for her new weapon, but the staff immediately shatters just as the Chaos Blade had done before. Ea comments that, if Daigo and Yurina's weapons keep breaking, she will have to learn to fight so she can help them, but everyone else objects, believing it is too dangerous for her (which also leads to a humorous exchange where Nonoka points out that Daigo may be more willing to spend money if Ea is involved). Nonoka then points out that they may wish to look for more high-level players to fight with them, but Daigo and Yurina object as they do not wish to expose more people to danger. Ea adds that they may wish to check out the Rankers, the highest-ranked Grimzelia players with the highest levels. Yurina also brings up "White Whales"; users who have played so much that they effectively sustain the app. Ea says she has one White Whale as a friend, the mysterious Eternal Wind who is at level 859 and possesses the SS Rare weapon Brionac. Ea offers to send an e-mail to Kaze asking to meet up, but does not expect them to agree. Finally, Ea suggests she and Daigo search for help at school and the group returns home. The next day, while at school, Daigo and Ea express their guilt at having to leave Yurina at home, who, based on Daigo's Grimzelia app, has grown restless. Ea comments that she still has not heard back from Eternal Wind, but, suddenly, her and Daigo's phones are snatched away by Haruka Nanao, the class president. Haruka chides them for playing games when class has already started and tells them she will hold onto their phones until the end of the day. Haruka takes her seat as the rest of the class admires her conviction. Later, during class break, as Haruka's two friends praise her, Daigo defies her high-and-mighty attitude and asks for his phone back. However, Haruka rebukes him, claiming that he only wants the phone back for a time-specific game event and then condemns mobile games for invading their users' real life rhythms. After bypassing Daigo's phone's password, Haruka's friends also mock him for his lack of progress in Grimzelia. Chastising them for invading Daigo's privacy, Haruka snatches the phone from them and notices that Daigo has a Villagers Sword +10, which visibly surprises her. Realizing that she has revealed that she knows more about Grimzelia then she let on, Haruka salvages the situation by claiming that the name of the sword just seemed strange to her. Haruka's friends and classmates buy the excuse and her reputation is saved. Later that evening, Haruka confidently finishes her homework, while simultaneously playing Encircled Grimzelia with her feet. Part 2: Brionac After Daigo and Ea get home from school, they meet with Yurina and Daigo explains that he couldn't recruit anyone due to his smart phone being taken away again by Haruka. Daigo explains to Yurina that Haruka has been a strict class leader ever since she was very little, but Yurina observes it might be better for them to just focus on leveling her up. Later that eveni ng, on her way home from after-school job, Haruka stops by the park to check her status in Grimzelia and read her mail. After reading through several flattering messages, she reads Ea's message explaining that Yurina and Grimzelia monsters have come to life. The message vexes Haruka, but she does not outright dismiss it as Ea (whom she only knows as her avatar Ea-Kon) has always seemed reasonable . Suddenly, a bright light appears and Haruka discovers Daigo, Ea, and Yurina facing a large Grimzelia monster, which she recognizes as an Absorber. Haruka is perplexed by the scene and stays hidden behind a tree. As the battle commences, the Absorber grabs Ea and forces its tongue into her mouth, draining her HP. However, with one swing of her sword, Ea severs the monster's head, killing it. With the battle over, Haruka tries to make sense of the situation and realizes that Ea and Daigo must have been the ones who sent her the message. Meanwhile, Daigo comments that Yurina has gone up a level and the trio nearly discover Haruka. Just then, a girl in a one piece swimsuit arrives, asking for a report from Absorber. Yurina suspects something is strange about her and, sure enough, a large Grimzelia monster emerges from the girl's mouth; the Mecha Scorpio. Seeing it is a Mecha-type monster, Daigo attempts to summon Ea as a friend support, but finds he is unable as he is only allowed to summon her as a friend support once per day. As the monster grabs Yurina, Daigo attempts to equip Yurina with the Villagers Pistol, a weapon that is advantageous against Mecha types, but Ea says its base power is still too weak to do any damage. Ea suggests doing a 10x Draw, but Daigo points out that Grimzelia is having a Staff Draw Festival, making it unlikely that they will summon a Gun type weapon. With apparently no options, Ea laments that Daigo does not have another friend to summon. Still hidden from the others, Haruka deduces that Ea becomes powered up when acting as friend support for Daigo and, therefore, the same should happen to her. As the Mecha Scorpio injects its poison into Yurina, Haruka contemplates what to do. Although she wants to help them, she fears being outed as an avid smart phone gamer to the rest of her class. Ultimately, she decides that, whether she is the class president or Eternal Wind, she must meet people's expectations. She messages Daigo, sending him a friend request so she can be summoned. Daigo sees the request and, although he is hesitant about recruiting a total stranger, he sees no other way and, after some coaxing from Ea, summons Eternal Wind. As suspected, Haruka transforms, clothed in the equipment of her SS Rare Gear Brionac, and appears before Daigo and Ea. However, since her outfit includes a mask, Daigo and Ea do not recognize her as Haruka, identifying her only as Eternal Wind. Relieved that her secret is still safe, Haruka prepares to face the monster. Part 3: The Me From Five Long Seconds Ago Eternal Wind is overwhelmed by her new power as she faces down the Mecha Scorpio. Suddenly, the monster grabs her with its claws and stabs her stomach with its tail. However, Eternal Wind suddenly vanishes and appears behind the Mecha Scorpio. She explains that what the monster grabbed was actually herself from five seconds ago; a result of her Brionac's skill, "Hollow Wind". Unimpressed by the Mecha Scorpio, Eternal Wind blows it away with one blast from her Brionac, destroying it. Afterwards, Daigo and Ea check on Yurina and the girl who had been possessed by Mecha Scorpio and find that both are alright. Eternal Wind asks Daigo how Yurina and the monsters coming to life is possible, but he tells her that they themselves still don't know. Daigo, Yurina, and Ea thank Eternal Wind for coming to their rescue and, though she is nervous at first, Haruka assumes the role of a confidant high-ranked hero. However, when Ea gets ready to see Eternal Wind's face, Haruka realizes her costume will likely soon come off and excuses herself to go home. As Ea chases after her, offering to pay Eternal Wind's train ticket, she accidentally trips and knocks both of them over, exposing their panties. Embarrassed, Haruka flees before the friend support can deactivate. After returning home, Haruka takes a bath and wonders if she made the right choice in becoming friends with Daigo and the others as she must now continue to keep her identity secret from them. However, Haruka is pleased upon realizing that Daigo actually thanked her for something. She happily continues to play Grimzelia while in the bath. The next day at school, Ea explains to Daigo that she has been coordinating with Eternal Wind to figure out what is going on. The two are then approached by Rikoha, one of Haruka's friends, who discovers that they are friends with Eternal Wind. Rikoha admits that, while she does admire Eternal Wind, she wouldn't want to be like her as she spends so much of her time playing Grimzelia, causing Haruka to become disheartened. However, Daigo states that Eternal Wind is amazing for being able to amass so much trust among her fellow Grimzelia players. This causes Haruka to become flustered and she awkwardly admonishes Daigo for his words and tells him to not rely on others so much before leaving the room, leaving the others confused. Character Appearances *Rebecca *Ea Yuki *Daigo Seko *Yurina *Nonoka Seko *Haruka Nanao *Rikoha *Ami Utsugi *Absorber *Mecha Scorpio Notes * This chapter marks the first appearances of Haruka Nanao, Rebecca, and Rikoha. * This chapter marks the first time Haruka transforms into her Eternal Wind persona via friend support * Part 2 of this chapters concludes Volume 1 and Part 3 of this chapters begins Volume 2. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters